


Lunchbreak Drabbles

by Amberly



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 18:32:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 33
Words: 12,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1868025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amberly/pseuds/Amberly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a drabble dump, pure and simple! I've collected my responses to various writing prompts on tumblr and put them all here! It's all Gundam Wing, and I've put the pairings in the chapter notes!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> We're going to start this off with a 2x3. Prompt was: ship attempts to put together what is the perfect Christmas for themselves

Duo drove home in silence, his torn and bloody uniform in a bag on the seat beside him. It was almost midnight, almost Christmas, and he was coming home with a black eye and stitches on his hip. He swallowed, pulling up in front of a dark house, pushing down his disappointment. Of course Trowa was asleep. It was late, and cold, and he should’ve been home hours ago. 

He opened the door silently, walking setting his bag down and toeing off his shoes. If Trowa was asleep, there was no sense waking him. Duo hung his coat in the closet and made his way down the hall, rubbing his face wearily. A four day stakeout turned drug bust. He was exhausted. 

That was his excuse for not noticing the soft glow of lights at first. It was until he was in the living room, staring with an open mouth at a Christmas tree, that he noticed the decorations: mistletoe above the door, stockings hung on the mantle. The tree was huge, taking up an entire corner of the room, covered in tinsel and candy canes, topped with an angel and surrounded by presents. Duo swallowed, blinking back tears. 

"Is this okay?" Trowa’s voice, hoarse with sleep, from the couch. The Russian sat up, rubbing his eyes, hair sticking out. Duo couldn’t speak, staring at him with a clenched jaw and trembling hands. He nodded slowly, unable to move, watching as Trowa stood. Gently, Trowa pulled him against his chest, resting his chin on top of his head. Duo inhaled shakily, breathing in the familiar scent of his lover, wrapping his arms around his waist. 

"Yeah," he whispered, voice shaky with the memory of his past, of his last Christmas, spent among rubble and ruin and the bones of the dead. "Yeah, it’s okay." 

"I thought…we could start Christmas over," Trowa buried his nose in his hair, accent thick, eyes closed against his own Christmases, spent alone in the snows of Russia, hunger curled in his belly like a snake. Against his chest, Duo’s breath caught, his face pressing tighter against his shirt.  

"That…that sounds good," Duo pulled back finally, smiling up at him, eyes wet. Trowa traced his fingers over his cheek, smiling slowly at him. 

"Mistletoe," he said it softly, eyes flickering up briefly before settling on Duo’s. The braided pilot laughed softly, leaning up and pressing their mouths together. He’d explain the bruises later, the black eye and sutures. But for now, he had Trowa, and they had Christmas, and that was more important.  


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1x6. Prompt was: ship goes ice skating. Some reference to D/s.

"Hurry, pet," Zechs urged, already on the ice. He skated in lazy circles, watching as Heero laced up his skates. Heero smiled, sitting on a bench by the lake. Zechs had been waiting for the lake to freeze all winter, wanting to teach him to ice skate. 

"Be careful," his Master cautioned, hovering over him as he stood. Heero’s cheeks were flushed from more than cold, leaning in to the gentle hands on his arms, ignoring the curious looks the others gave them. Zechs’ gripped his hand, leading him further on to the ice, other hand firmly on the small of his back.

"It’s easy, pet. I know you’ll pick it up in no time. Just go slow," he murmured, lips against Heero’s ear. Nodding, Heero smiled up at him, pressing in to the warmth of his body, hyper aware of the collar around his neck, the cuffs at his wrists. Duo knew, and understood, which meant Trowa did, too. But he hadn’t told anyone else.  

And now Zechs had his arm around his waist, leading him in a slow, smooth glide around the edge of the lake, face soft and affectionate. It was enough to block out the stares of the others, the disapproval on Quatre’s face. The shock on Wufei’s. He chilled when Zechs began to withdraw, afraid he’d changed his mind, that something in Relena’s face had signaled an end to their relationship. 

"You can do it, pet," Zechs smiled, skating next to him, catching his hand again and squeezing gently. Heero squeezed back, smiling again, warm and safe in the glow of his Master’s approval as he skated by his side.  


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1x2. Prompt Was: Our ship plays in the snow together

Duo crouched in the tree, lips curved in a smirk as he watched Heero approach the palace. He waited until Heero passed, then dropped silently to the ground, snowball clutched in his hand. Grinning, he crouched, aiming and letting lose, hitting his lover solidly on the back of his head. 

"Fuck!" Heero whirled, growling, body tensing, ready to fight. He froze when he saw Duo, flat on his back, laughing wildly. Rubbing the back of his head, he glared at the braided pilot. The snowball was cold, and there was snow down the back of his neck, now. Duo sat up, grinning at him and winking. 

"Surprise!" Duo chirped, still chuckling at the disgruntled look on Heero’s face. He paused as Heero slowly began to smirk, stalking towards him. "Heero? Come on, Ro. It was just a snowball!" 

Heero smirked wider, keeping their eyes locked together as he crouched, watching as his lover swallowed. And then he pounced, knocking Duo back to the ground and pinning him with one hand, the other hand grabbing a handful of snow. Grinning, he shoved the snow down Duo’s shirt, laughing as the braided man yelped.

 ”Get off—Heero! Damn it! That’s co—” Duo cut off as Heero kissed him, sliding his (wet) hand in to Duo’s hair and cupping the back of his head. Melting in to the kiss, Duo pressed against him, then shivered. 

"Come on, love. Let’s get you warmed up," Heero purred, nuzzling Duo’s neck. He stood, helping Duo up and slipping an arm around him, pleased when Duo burrowed against his side. They were both cold, and wet, but Heero was looking forward to warming up.


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt was for Duo, Heero, and lingerie. Also! This is very, very explicit. Very. Like. NC-17 Explicit. If you have any squicks about semen do not read this. Or about dirty talk. Or about men being called pretty girls or sluts.

Heero adjusted his skirt, then leaned against the office doorframe. It was Saturday, and Duo was paying attention to work. His lover was typing away at the computer, and Heero felt that he finally understood how Duo had felt during the war, when his fingers had been glued to his own laptop. But the war was over, and it was Saturday  and Duo had been finishing his report for hours. Heero was taking matters in to his own hands. 

"You almost done?" Heero did his best to keep his voice casual, shifting a little so he could run his fingers idly along the edge of his silk stockings. The sensation made him shudder, imagining Duo’s mouth taking the same path, Duo’s teeth tugging at the clasp, his breath on his calf as Duo rolled the stocking down. He took a breath, willing himself to calm as Duo grunted in response. Heero smirked, walking to lean against the desk, just out of Duo’s view. 

The skirt was Duo’s favorite, short and skintight and black lace, with matching panties and stockings and Heero flushed, already hard. He wanted Duo to bend him over the desk, to take him hard and fast with his hands on his hips, his teeth in his neck. Heero didn’t realize the typing had stopped until Duo stood, and Heero flushed darker as his lover stalked towards him.

This wasn’t Duo. This was Shinigami, the predator, who killed without mercy or preamble. Heero swawllowed, backing up a little, already pressed against the desk. His lover pressed against him, pinning him and running one hand up his thigh, stroking the top of the stocking.

"What’s a pretty girl like you doing in a place like this?" Duo purred. Heero whimpered in response, legs spreading in to the fingers sliding up the inside of his thighs. With a husky laugh, Duo cupped him through the panties, growling as he squeezed. He leaned in, and Heero bared his neck instinctively, bucking in to the touch and moaning at the teeth on his neck. 

And then Duo was kneeling and pushing his stockings down, licking and sucking along the insides of his thighs, leaving a bite on the back of his knee. Heero gripped the edges of the desk, moaning and spreading his legs wider, arching lightly as Duo stood, the fabric of his shirt brushing his nipples. 

"Did you prep yourself?" Duo growled, stepping back and turning Heero roughly, hands on his hips. Heero nodded, breathless and already bending over the desk. His skirt was pushed up, hands running down over his cheeks as Duo inhaled sharply. The thong was uncomfortable, but worth it.

Worth it for the way Duo was now snarling and leaning in, biting the back of his neck. He didn’t even take the panties off, just pushing them out of the way and thrusting in to him hard. Heero shouted, pushing back against him and tightening his grip on the desk. Duo was in him, was on him, moving hard and fast and wrapping a hand around his cock to stroke it, hard.

"You are such a hot slut," Duo growled, tugging his ear with his teeth. And then they were both screaming, Duo’s head thrown back, hips tight against Heero’s ass, and Heero’s hands were cracking the wood of the desk as he came. He moaned as he felt Duo pull out before he finished, coming hard over the backs of Heero’s thighs, staining the skirt and the fabric of the thong. 

Heero shuddered, feeling Duo’s release trail down his thigh. Duo was panting against his back, forehead resting between his shoulderblades. He swallowed, then pulled back, laughing softly. 

"Shit, ‘Ro. You are so fucking hot," Duo breathed, hands running down his thighs, collecting semen. Turning, Heero licked his lips, then took Duo’s hand, licking it clean, watching as Duo’s pupils dilated again, the color going dark. He smirked slowly, leaning in to nip Heeor’s lower lip. 

"Get that tight ass upstairs, pretty girl. I’m gonna paddle it red," Duo growled, giving Heero’s ass a quick swat. He arched, making a soft noise, then turned, nodding and heading for the door. Behind him, Duo was shutting off the computer. Heero grinned, starting up the stairs. Looks like they’d get their Saturday together afterall. 


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1x2. Prompt was "Drink me: one character taking shots with the other"

"You lit out of there pretty fast," Duo slid on to the bar stool next to Heero’s, signalling the bartender for a glass. Heero already had a bottle of tequila, open and ready, next to him. There was already a sizable amount missing, and Duo watched as Heero teased his lower lip with the rim of the glass. 

"I needed to be alone," was Heero’s only reply.

"A bar is hardly alone, ‘Ro," Duo sighed, pouring his own shot and knocking it back. He winced. Heero was an excellent soldier, made delicious chocolates, and sang beautifully. But he didn’t know shit about liquor. He smiled a little, relishing the fact. It was something else that showed Heero wasn’t perfect. That he was only human.

It took him a few minutes to realize Heero hadn’t answered him. Instead, the Japanese man had taken another shot, wiping the back of his mouth with his hand. Taking a deep breath, Heero squared his shoulders and turned, looking Duo in the eye.

"Look. I didn’t mean for you to find out. I’m sorry. I know you don’t….I know you don’t feel that way," Heero said it quietly, causing Duo to lean in. He opened his mouth to reply, but then Heero was kissing him, one hand sliding in to his hair, their tongues brushing together lightly.

Heero pulled away and turned again, leaving the bar without looking back. Duo stared, touching his fingers to his lips. He tasted tequila, and the trace of curry, from dinner. From before he’d heard Trowa’s gently encouraging Heero to tell him how he felt. 

Duo smiled a little, touching his lips again. He set a few bills on the bar, not looking at the amount, and headed for the door. He wasn’t letting Heero off the hook that easily. Seemed there were a few things he needed to clear up.


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RxH. Prompt was ALSO Drink Me.

"So how do we play this game?" Relena stared at the bottle between them, wetting her lips. She and Hilde weren’t really friends. They hadn’t been together since the war. But she needed more women in her life, and she knew herself well enough now to know that the strange flutter she’d felt around Hilde on that ship had been attraction. 

It was still attraction.

"We play Go Fish. Only every time yo ‘Go Fish,’ you take a shot," across from her, Hilde grinned. There was something predatory in her eyes, something Relena had seen when Duo looked at Trowa. She lowered her eyes, focusing on the way Hilde’s hands shuffled the desk, ignoring the flush creeping slowly over her cheeks. 

"Do we need glasses?" Relena forced herself to meet Hilde’s eyes. She refused to be cowed, to be beaten by this…whatever it was. Hilde laughed again, then shook her head.

"No way, princess. We’re drinking out of the bottle," Hilde was bright, happy, and leaning forward as she dealt. Relena swallowed and leaned back slightly, eyeing the bottle of whiskey. She didn’t like whiskey. She preferred rum. But Hilde had issued a challenge and she wasn’t going to back down now. 

"Fine. Would you like to start?" Relena gave Hilde her best smile, the one she’d practiced for years. Hilde snorted and the game started, the first shot going to Relena. She drank with a grimace, the slow burn of whiskey numbing her tongue. 

Four shots later the room was spinning, Hilde’s lips pulled in to a cocky smirk that made her skin tingle. She didn’t think it was the liquor. Hilde was steady as a pole and reaching out to pluck a card from her hand when their fingers brushed, and Relena felt like she’d stuck a fork in a socket.

She growled, then lunged, knocking the whiskey bottle to the floor, spilling it over the expensive carpeting of her bedroom. Hilde was under her and in her mouth, their tongues moving together as Relena slid her hands in to the short black hair at the nape of Hilde’s neck. 

Hilde’s hands were sliding down her back, cupping her ass squeezing slightly. Relena broke the kiss with a gasp, eyes widened, cheeks flushed with whiskey and the feeling of a body hot and hard against hers. 

"It’s about time," Hilde teased. Relena could feel the muscles flexing under her skin, feel the soft press of her breasts, and she leaned down, nudging Hilde’s lips with her own.

"Did you plan this?" she panted, thumbs stroking the pale column of Hilde’s neck. The girl under her winked, and Relena laughed. In the end, it didn’t matter, she thought, leaning in to kiss Hilde again. Even if the carpet was ruined. 


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt was "“Tell Me” in my ask, and I’ll write a drabble about one character confessing something to the other." Duo and 'Bo. ‘Bo (Huluobo) is Wufei’s rabbit. Duo bought her for him because he didn’t want Wufei to be alone/lonely. He frequently refers to ‘Bo as Wufei’s “little woman,” and ‘Bo and Wufei end up becoming like, the cutest couple ever.

Duo went immediately to ‘Bo’s cage upon waking, still shaking and covered in sweat. She was already awake, and he wondered if she’d been waiting for him. If she knew he’d woken up and would need her. Cradling her against his chest, he sat in front of the floor to ceiling window in the living room, staring out over the city. 

"They don’t know," he whispered, rubbing his cheek in her fur. ‘Bo listened quietly, nuzzling against his neck and cooing softly. He smiled as he heard the gentle grind of her teeth. "I don’t know if I can tell them." 

Duo stared out Wufei’s window and saw the burnt ruins of a church. He could smell the burning wood, the roasted smell of flesh, body clenching tightly at the memory. Against his neck, ‘Bo cooed again, nibbling the soft skin behind his ear. Reaching up, he guided her back against his chest, stroking her fur. 

"I should tell him," Duo knew he should. He should tell Wufei that the anniversary of a nightmare was coming up. But Wufei had a mission and Duo didn’t want him to stay behind. Not for him. He was 18, too old to let himself cower over remembered fear. 

Against his chest, ‘Bo grunted. She headbutted him, then looked up at him, and he thought he saw understanding in her eyes. He chuckled softly, leaning to press his forehead against hers, shutting his eyes. 

"You know I love him, right?" Duo whispered softly. It was the first time he’d said it out loud. ‘Bo grunted again, and Duo thought she snorting at him. Looking down, he saw her give him a look.  _Well duh_ , her expression said. The rabbit leaned forward, nudging his chest with her nose, and he laughed again, softly, standing to put her back in her cage. It was time to go back to bed.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2x3. Prompt was “Tell Me” in my ask, and I’ll write a drabble about one character confessing something to the other

Trowa was wrapped around his waist, head pillowed on his shoulder, and Duo kept his hand threaded gently through the hair at the back of his neck. Trowa didn’t like having his hair pulled, but Duo liked having his hand in Trowa’s hair, having the soft strands between his fingers. He liked the way Trowa let  _him_  do this, and no one else.

The enormity of what Trowa had told him echoed through him. Duo felt the reverberations at his core, and he turned his head, pressing his nose in to Trowa’s hair to inhale. He felt full and empty at once, remembering the arch of Trowa’s hips, the soft gasps as Duo had entered him for the first time. 

The first time anyone had entered him. 

Duo shivered, kissing the top of Trowa’s head and closing his eyes against the sharp, painful constriction in his chest. They’d rode each other and shatters together, and after, when Trowa had mumbled “That was new” Duo had sat upright, terrified. He’d been too rough, hadn’t used enough lube, hadn’t made sure Trowa wouldn’t be hurt. His lover had covered his mouth with his own, stopping the stream of his panic. 

"I wanted it to be you, Duo," Trowa admitted, thumbing his jaw and kissing him again, then pushing him back against the bed. Duo had been speechless, unable to respond as his lover settled in for the night, arms going around his waist. Duo’s arm had wrapped around Trowa’s shoulder instinctively, pulling him close and cradling him, awed that Trowa would trust him that much. 

Trowa stirred in his arms, letting out a soft sigh and burrowing closer. Duo smiled, fingers tracing lazy circles on the back of his neck. He turned on to his side, wrapping his other arm around Trowa and pulling him close, letting himself drift, finally, to sleep. 


	9. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DuoxJason. Jason is the property of Mako, he's her OC. The prompt was Zip Me: one character dressing the other, or shutting them up. D/s elements.

Duo tilted his head, running his eyes over Jason and pursing his lips. His sub looked good naked. Unfortunately, he couldn’t go clubbing naked. He grinned as Jason flushed, feeling his eyes on him. 

"Yes, mysh?" he teased, smoothing a hand down his bare chest, watching his nipples tighten. Jason bit his lip, leaning in to his touch. Duo traced a finger along the edge of the collar, then stepped back. "Jeans. The tight black ones. And the blue tanktop. Bring out those pretty eyes." 

"Yes, sir," Jason flushed darker, turning to his closet and dressing. Duo watched him with pride. His sub was tall and tan, muscles moving smoothly under his skin as he dressed. Jason surfed, and everything from his blond hair to his accent seemed to reflect it.

Smiling, Duo remembered the day they had met, how cocky Jason had been. The Australian had flirted outrageously, turning shy as soon as Duo responded. That had been a year ago. And now Jason was kneeling at his feet, rubbing his cheek against his leg and looking up at him with happy blue eyes. 

"Ready, sir," Jason said, drawing Duo’s attention back to the present. Reaching down, he ran a hand through his messy hair, laughing as Jason arched in to it. 

"Okay, mysh. Let’s go," Duo tugged gently, playfully on the collar, drawing Jason to his feet and leaning up to give him a quick kiss before leading him to the door.  They had an anniversary to celebrate.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2x3. Prompt was Paint Me: one character drawing a picture of the other

Duo watched Trowa leave the room with a frown on his face. Shoving his hands in his pockets, he kicked the leg of the coffee table, ignoring Quatre’s soft noise of protest. Every time he entered a room, Trowa left it. It was unbearable, it made him feel bruised and less than on the inside. He wanted Trowa to look at him, to sit down and talk and maybe offer a hand or an arm or soft lips. 

"Duo," Quatre started, voice colored with sympathy. Duo growled.

"Don’t. I don’t wanna hear it, Q," Duo whirled and stalked from the room. He was angry now. Quatre felt sorry for him, and he hated pity. He didn’t need Quatre’s pity, he needed Trowa to get the fucking stick out of his ass. Making his way down the hall, he headed straight for Trowa’s room. If Trowa didn’t like him, fine. But he didn’t have to be an asshole about it. 

"Barton," Duo snarled as he threw the door open. He was ready for a fight. For anything but Trowa’s cold indifference. The way the Russian’s eyes slid over him and then blanked, like he wasn’t even there. Maybe he could even fix whatever was wrong, right whatever flaw Trowa saw that kept him being in the same room with him. 

Duo slumped as he realized the room was empty.  Trowa was gone. With a heavy sigh, Duo let himself sit on Trowa’s bed, resting his elbows on his knees. Leaning forward, he covered his face with his hands. Living with Trowa was exhausting when all Duo wanted was a word, or a touch. Some indication that Trowa saw him and  _cared._

Trowa’s room was neat. Duo looked around in silence, letting the details jump out at him: the folded clothing at the foot of the bed, the precision with which the bed was made. Two knives tucked under the pillow. An open sketchbook on the bedside table. 

Reaching out, Duo picked up the sketchbook, looking through it idly. He swallowed, flushing as he flipped through it. The sketches were of him. All of them. He saw himself stretched out on the couch, sleeping, shirt riding up. Grinning and playing cards with Quatre in the living room. Staring out a window with his chin in his hand. 

Lips curving in to a smile, he stood. Maybe Trowa didn’t hate him after all. 


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2x3. Prompt not listed.

Duo was babbling. He was sprawled on the bed, looking lazily up at the ceiling and tracing the tiles with his finger. It was a comforting sound, especially after a mission. Trowa was on his side, watching his lips move.

"I mean, I know you have the circus and all, and it seems like a nice place. And I want a home, too, eventually. But we’re only, like what, 15. ‘Cept you. I think you’re older. I know I’m younger," Duo grinned a little, staring up. "Shit, and you just let me run on and on, don’t you? I could be over here suggesting group orgies with mobile dolls and sometimes I think you’d just keep looking at me with those bright green eyes. You something else, you know? Beautiful."

Trowa flushed, like he did every time Duo called him beautiful. He liked to listen to Duo. It soothed him. Especially after the screams of battle. He shuddered a little, then jumped. Duo was in his space. His hand was on Trowa’s arm.

"Sorry," the hand withdrew quickly. Duo was still hesitant about touching him. With a small smile, Trowa reached out, taking his hand. 

"It’s okay. I was just distracted," he squeezed Duo’s hand, the smile growing wider as Duo turned on to his side.

"By what?" 

"You," Trowa teased, the smile blossoming in to a grin. This time Duo blushed, laughing a little. Their relationship was new, and Trowa moved slowly, aware of how quickly both of them could startle. The Russian licked his lips, moving in slowly, giving Duo plenty of time to pull away.

He didn’t. Duo leaned in to him, tightening his grip on Trowa’s hand and letting his eyes slip shut. Their lips pressed together, not hard enough to be rough but too gentle to be anything other than what it was: a kiss, with purpose. They broke with a smile, Duo’s thumb stroking the back of Trowa’s hand. With a soft laugh, Trowa tugged him forward, tucking him under his chin and letting his eyes finally drift shut. 


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1x2. Prompt not listed. Reference to character death! Pulls in some RP-canon here, yo. There was some Stuff and Duo got attacked and it made him lose his memory, and he was pretty Terrified of everyone except Trowa and Heero, and finally Heero just up and kidnapped Duo away to Hawaii. That’s the short version, anyway.

The first time Duo heard Heero’s heart murmur, they were lying in a hammock. It was their first summer together in the house on the beach. Hawaii was warm, the sea breeze ruffling Duo’s bangs and they swung, slowly. Heero had bought him this house. Heero had brought him to get away from everything in Sanc, including his lack of memories. 

Heeo ran his hair through the loose hair spilling over his his chest and side, smiling up at the clear sky. Moments like this were still precious. They’d almost lost Duo. He’d almost lost Duo. There wasn’t a lot of time left. He couldn’t afford to lose another minute. 

And this his heart murmured. Heero felt it, and, with his ear pressed against his chest, Duo heard it. In seconds he was upright, looking down at Heero with a horrified expression on his face, hair falling around him like smoke. 

"Ro?" Duo had his hand on his chest, above his heart. Covering it with his own, Heero smiled. He would tell him. Eventually. When his lover was more stable. If he didn’t remember on his own, Heero would tell him. 

"It’s okay. It’s…not anything you need to worry about," Nothing he needed to worry about yet. He still had time. It was 6 months until his year was up. Until he was out of the drugs that kept his body stable. Duo bit his lip, watching him, then sighed and nodded. 

"You’ll tell me if it’s serious?" Duo was lying back down, nuzzling his chest above his heart and pressing kisses to his skin. Heero shivered, hand sliding through his hair and drawing him up for a kiss, ignoring the question. 


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 6X1. Prompt was Eyelid Kiss. References to 2x3 and past 1x2. References to D/s

Heero stood at the railing of the balcony, looking out over the bright lights of Sanc. The party was still going loud behind him. He could hear Relena laughing at some joke, something Duo had said. Sighing, he shook his head. Duo was, as always the life of the party. 

Zechs approached with just enough noise to alert him. Heero turned, smiling a little. The thought of Duo with someone else didn’t hurt as much as it had. Trowa was a good match. He could trust Trowa to take care of Duo as much as he could trust Duo to take care of Trowa. It was a good balance. 

"You seem to be handling it well," Zechs murmured softly, coming to stand next to him. Heero looked up at him, head tilting slightly. . He was at peace with the breakup. Nodding, he looked back in to the brightly lit room, seeking out the familiar braided figure. Trowa stood with one hand on the small of his back, quietly possessive. Heero grinned.

"I am, honestly. Duo and I…we need a lot of the same things. It’s hard for us to give those things to each other," Heero met Zechs gaze head-on.  They’d seen him in clubs before, when they’d gone together. The blond was an excellent Dom, and he and Duo had spent the night after talking excitedly about what subbing for him would be like. 

"Ah," Zechs inclined his head, understanding hitting him as sudden as a whip. He smiled, reaching to cup the back of Heero’s head. When the other man didn’t move away, he leaned in, brushing his lips over his eyelids. 

"I see," he trailed his lips to Heero’s ear, nipping gently, approving of the hard shudder that went through him. "Maybe you’d like to try something else?" 

"When are you free?" 


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2xR. Forceful Kiss

The force of the glare from across the room made Duo flinch. He tugged on his braid, ducking his head and curving his shoulders forward. It didn’t work. It was still there. He could feel the heat. Duo thought he’d be immune, after the wars, but he wasn’t. Slowly, he began to inch towards the door.

"No. You’re not going anywhere, Duo Maxwell!" Relena growled at him. She growled. Part of him was proud of her, that she’d reached a point where she could glare across a room and growl at him. Part of him wanted out of the room as fast as possible. Duo took a breath, then looked up at her through the fringe of his bangs, eyes widening a little on reflex.

"No. Do not give me that look. I am not finished," her accent was thick. Duo was surprised she hadn’t switched to French already. "I am sick of you telling me to be with Heero. Did it ever occur to you that I do not want Heero? That maybe I realize Heero is not for me?" She was advancing on him, hands balled in to fists on her side. Duo didn’t want to fight her if he didn’t have to. He’d been teaching her to fight, and she was damn near as good as he was, now. He swallowed instead. 

"You are a baka. Heero was right," She snarled. His beautiful, fierce princess  _snarled_ , and then she slid her hands in to his hair, fisting it painfully and dragging his face down. Their mouths met with the clash of teeth, nose bumping together painfully. Duo tried to pull back and she bit him, tugging on his lip and almost breaking the skin.

Finally the kiss broke. They were panting, Relena’s cheeks flushed, hands still buried in his hair. Duo stared at her with wide eyes, then grinned.

"So Friday at 7?" 

"Yes," Relena responded firmly, dragging him down for another kiss.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4x6. Prompt was Hot Steamy Kiss

Quatre sighed contentedly, leaning back against the edge of the hot tub. It had been a long day. The endless parade of meetings and briefings was finally over. The naked blond wiggled to get more comfortable, then sighed again, licking the cigarette to his lips and inhaling slowly. 

"Does Trowa know you stole one of his cigarettes?" Zechs stood next to the hot tub, watching with amusement as Quatre slowly opened one eye, then closed it. He shook his head, exhaling and giving Zechs an impish grin. 

"No. Are you going to tell him?" Quatre practically purred, eyes half-lidded, sweat beading on his upper lip. Zechs made the decision not to tell Trowa. The mercenary was hardly going to notice one lost cigarette.

Instead, he disrobed. Slowly. Quatre’s eyes widened at the same pace. Zechs stepped in the the tub and reached out, plucking the ashing cigarette from his fingers and taking a draw of his own. He exhaled with a wink, and Quatre laughed, cheeks pink from the head. 

"I’ll keep your secret…for a kiss…" Zechs teased, snuffing the cigarette out on the concrete floor of the balcony. Quatre blushed, the red visible even over the heat of the hot tub, then leaned in, brushing their lips together. With a chuckle, Zechs slid his hand in to Quatre’s hair, dragging his head forward and pressing their mouths together hard, tongue sliding against Quatre’s as he kissed him fully. They broke panting, and Zechs winked again, leaning back against the edge of the hot tub. He mimed his lips being locked shut, and Quatre laughed. 

 


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2x3. Prompt was upside down kiss

Duo entered Trowa’s trailer silently, frowning to himself. They were supposed to be meeting. Trowa was supposed to be here, with him, waiting for him and ready to talk about everything. About them. “Us,” if there was one.

The back of his neck prickled. He made his way deeper in to the trailer, heading for the bedroom. Duo flushed, thinking of Trowa sprawled out in bed, waiting for him, naked and covered in sweat. The performance had just ended. There’d been no time to shower. With a slight hitch in his breath, Duo pushed the door open. Nothing. 

The tingle intensified, and Duo turned, cheeks pink. He frowned around the room. Someone was there. 

"Trowa?" 

"Took you long enough," Trowa’s upper body dropped from the ceiling, the Russian accent smooth and amused. He looked good, hair hanging down towards the ground. Smirking, he leaned in, capturing Duo’s lips with his own and sliding a hand in to the base of his braid. He pulled back after a few minutes. 

"Missed you." 


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2x3 Kiss along the hips. Goes with the previous drabble, upside down kiss.

"I missed you, " Duo whispered back, running one hand over Trowa’s skin, resting it on the small of his back. He leaned in, nuzzling Trowa’s collarbone and nipping it gently. There was still a them. An "us." He could feel Trowa breathing in little pants against his neck. The moment Trowa’s breath hitched, when Duo’s tongue slid along the curve of his neck. 

"You look defenseless,”  Duo teased, fingers stroking the hot skin at the base of Trowa’s spine. Wiggling, Trowa looked up at his lover, the reversal of their usual positions sending a shock of heat through him. Duo was shorter. He was usually the one looking up. Trowa reached out, hands resting on Duo’s hips, holding tightly and shivering hard. 

Running his other hand over Trowa’s hip, Duo leaned in, tongue following the lines of muscle on his stomach. The Russian shivered, arching slightly in to the touch, anchored by his lover’s hands. With a smirk Trowa could feel against his skin, Duo ran his tongue slowly along the edge of his shorts, then pressed an open-mouthed kiss to his hip. 

"How ‘bout you get down and we take this further?" Duo purred, nuzzling the bulge in Trowa’s shorts. He ran his hand over Trowa’s ass, cupping it and squeezing lightly.  His lover whined, bucking against him, then smirked. 

"I can give you a blowjob upside down, you know," Trowa leaned, nuzzling Duo’s hip and biting softly. Duo bit back a moan, then laughed.

"I know…but I don’t want you to fall when you come," he grinned, and Trowa grinned back, slipping down to join his lover on the ground.


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2x5. Prompt not listed.

It was raining when the shuttle landed. Wufei stood wearily, picking up his gear. The flight from L5 to Earth had taken longer than usual. He was tired, and hungry, and he wanted Duo. 

They hadn’t seen each other in 3 months. There had been vidcalls and emails and once, a package. Duo’d sent him a photo album of all the things Wufei was missing. His cheeks burned hot at the thought of it, growling slightly to himself. His lover was a tease. Wufei was looking forward to paying him back. 

Wufei stepped off the shuttle grinning to himself, expression eager. Duo was usually waiting for him, Preventer’s uniform askew from running. He peered through the rain, searching for the familiar figure, then sagged a little. No braid. No one, period. He sighed, shaking his head. Maybe Une had sent Duo on a mission? 

He was halfway to the door when he heard his name being called. Turning, he found himself with his arms full, a hot mouth on his own and eager hands sliding in to his hair. Wufei pulled back with a soft “mmf,” then grinned, looking in to familiar violet. 

"They changed the gate," Duo said in explanation, hair plastered to his head by the rain. Wufei ran his thumb over the curve of his cheek, then leaned in, bringing their mouths together again. He was home. 


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 5x6. For a kiss meme, prompt not listed.

Zechs was nothing if not extravagant. He moved through the apartment with a precise sort of confidence, lighting candles and turning vases full of roses. Flicking on the stereo, he moved the center of the room.

The fireplace flickered merrily, thick blankets and pillows piled in front of it. A bottle of wine was chilling next to a platter of chocolate covered strawberries. It was perfect. The only thing missing was Wufei. Zechs lips curved in to a smile. And he was due any minute. 

Tying back his long blond hair with a ribbon, Zechs spread out on the blankets and pillows. He adjusted the red silk robe around his waist, baring his hip and chest. Drawing his ponytail over his shoulder, he let the hair fall, spreading out over the fabric. It was their first anniversary. Everything was perfect.

The door opened suddenly, the noise drowning out the soft music. Zechs had spent the entire day ignoring the date, and Wufei was angry. He stomped in to the room, scowling and dropping his bags by the door. The table was missing. He growled, making his way in to the room, tugging at his tie. 

"That good for nothing—" Wufei paused, eyes falling on the figure spread out in front of the fire, one perfectly formed eyebrow raised. Zechs suspected that he was the good for nothing. He stood, robe falling open wider, giving his lover a good view of pale skin. Wufei swallowed. 

"You thought I forgot?" Zechs stalked towards his prey, the clear blue of his eyes intent. Wufei swallowed again, body hot, palms sweaty. He nodded as Zechs wrapped his arms around him, pulling his close. 

"I wouldn’t forget this," Zechs gave him a soft smile, one reserved for their quiet moments together, and leaned forward. Their kiss was unhurried and soft, Zechs’ fingers pulling the band out of Wufei’s hair and running one hand through the dark length of it. Wufei shuddered, resting their foreheads together. 

"Happy anniversary, love."


	20. Chapter Twenty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2x3. Kiss meme, exact prompt lost

Trowa sat quietly on the log, smoking and staring up at the sky. It was dark, the stars clear in the rural sky. He sighed, bringing one hand up to rub the back of his neck, other one bracing on the log. He was doing it again, and Trowa was letting him. Letting Duo push him away.

He knew the minute Duo entered the clearing. It was like stepping on a wire, the shot of electricity up his spine. He brought the cigarette to his lips, inhaling slowly, ignoring the slow creep of Duo’s presence until it got close enough to touch. 

"What do you want?" his accent was thick. Thicker than usual. Duo paused, then relaxed, shoving his hands in to his pocket and dropping on to the log next to him gracelessly. He shrugged, then nudged Trowa with his shoulder. 

"Thought you might want company," Duo wasn’t sure what to do with Trowa. The Russian pilot was too good at reading him. And while part of him wanted to be an open book, the rest of him cowered. Trowa understood too much. Trowa might understand him. It wasn’t something Duo was sure he could handle. 

"I think you mean you want company," Trowa turned to look at him, flicking the cigarette butt in to the woods. Duo met his gaze, caught by the clear green and the lack of accusation. Trowa knew, Duo could see it. Trowa didn’t care that he was lonely. He just wanted Duo to admit it. Duo broke the contact and swallowed, looking up at the sky.

"Yeah…I guess I do," Duo said it softly. The words trembled, a vulnerability Duo was over aware of hanging in the air. Trowa reached out, running a hand down his braid, then tugged. He followed, letting the Russian pull him on to his lap and hold him, cheek resting on top of Duo’s head. 

"Stubborn brat," he mocked softly, inhaling Duo’s scent deeply. Duo laughed, softly. It was calm, different from his usual, manic laughter. Turning his head, Duo pressed a kiss over Trowa’s heart. Maybe eventually he could think himself worthy of it. For now, he was content to wait, resting in Trowa’s lap and enjoying their easy silence. 


	21. Chapter Twenty One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1x2. Another kiss meme, with the prompt lost.

Duo was flailing in his sleep. The braided pilot whimpered, arms flinging out with tight fists, eyes screwed shut. Heero watched from across the room, sitting in the corner of the bed as far away as he could get. He drew his knees up, crossing his arms over them. 

It was their third night in the safe house. Duo’d had a nightmare every night. In the mornings, he woke with circles under his eyes, cranky and drinking his weight in coffee before breakfast. Heero slowly made his way to the edge of the bed. He needed to do something. Duo was a risk to the mission, with the nightmares. 

The Perfect Soldier moved stealthily through the room, trying to remember how Trowa had responded to the nightmares he’d had after trying to self-destruct. Duo’s fists were moving wildly, his back arching as he let out a short, pained cry. Heero took a breath and went for it, reaching out to grab one slim shoulder. 

Duo’s punch got him in the jaw. It surprised him, and Heero grunted, then grabbed Duo’s wrist, shaking his shoulder with his hand, roughly. He couldn’t help the grin that flickered over his face. The braided pilot had a mean right hook. It gave him hope that maybe Duo wasn’t completely defenseless. 

"Wake up," he hissed, shaking harder. Duo snapped awake, pulling sharply out of his grasp, body coiling in to a defensive stance. Heero grinned wider, shaking his head, then sighed. "Nightmare." 

Duo nodded, running his eyes over Heero’s face. There was a bruise forming already, dark on his jaw. He touched it with two fingers, wincing as Heero hissed. 

"Sorry about that, ‘Ro," Duo’s voice was hoarse and low, eyes on his face. Heero nodded, grunting and turning to move back to his bed. Duo’s hand caught his wrist. "Can you sleep here? It helps, sometimes. Having someone close." 

"Are you going to punch me again?" Heero’s voice held a slight trace of amusement. Duo chuckled. 

"Nah, I promise," he slid over. Heero filled the space, drawing the covers up and settling in to the bed, listening as Duo slowly drifted back to sleep. 


	22. Chapter Twenty Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2x4. Kiss Meme! Prompt was Drunk Kiss

Quatre wasn’t sure when the second bottle of sweet white wine went dry. Duo knew immediately, pushing himself up and out of the deep pillows surrounding the hookah. He was already pouting, violet eyes wide as he turned to look at Quatre. The blond drew back, shaking his head automatically.

"No." 

"But you don’t—"

"No, Duo," Quatre was firm. Three bottles of wine was enough. Especially with hookah. With a dramatic sigh, Duo flopped back in to the pillows, landing half on top of Quatre and sending him sprawling. Duo gave him a smug grin, wiggling a bit closer. The blond’s breath caught. 

"Hey, good lookin’" Duo purred, licking a long, wet steak over Quatre’s cheek, cuddling closer. The braided man rubbed his jaw on Quatre’s shoulder, lazy from smoke and wine.

Smiling slightly, Quatre wrapped his arm around his friend. Duo was his favorite like this, tactile and warm. It wasn’t often that he sought affection, even from his friends. Quatre tugged gently on his braid, then cupped his jaw with his hand, intending to repay the lick. 

He missed. Duo found himself with a mouthful of Quatre. It wasn’t as sweet as the wine, but he hummed, leaning in and kissing back sloppily. Quatre pulled back with a surprise noise, eyes wide. Duo followed, whining a bit, giving him another messy kiss, then pulling back with grin.

"Let’s try this sober next time, okay?" he ran a lazy hand through Quatre’s hair. The blond nodded, then grinned.  It was a sound strategy. 


	23. Chapter Twenty Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2x3. Prompt was The act of mentally undressing someone.

Nothing prepared Trowa for seeing Duo standing at the bottom of the stairs. He was leaning against the doorjamb, listening to Heero and biting his lower lip. Crossing his arms over his stomach, he paused at the top of the stairs, watching as Duo gestured emphatically. 

He’s lost weight, Trowa thought. The thin shirt left little to his imagination, and Trowa’s throat went dry as he remembered the way Duo’s body moved. Swallowing, he ran his eyes down the rest of the way, savoring the sight of Duo’s thighs after so long. 

Slowly, he made his way down the stairs, eyes locking on the carpet as Duo and Heero looked up. Heero’s face was set, lips a thin line. Duo looked pale, too pale, the circles under his eyes made too clear by the lack of color in his cheeks. He looked up at Trowa with his braid in his hands, twisting the hair nervously. 

"Trowa. It’s okay. Duo was just leaving," Heero shot Duo a venomous glare, and Trowa flinched as Duo flinched. 

"I just wanted—-" Duo started, cutting off as Heero stepped in to him, pushing him further out the door. Trowa shuddered, hard, picturing the tattoos under Duo’s shirt, the thin line of a scar tracing it’s way down his stomach. He could remember every mark on Duo’s body, the skin revealed to him like runes under the moonlight. 

"Wanted what?" He said it softly, hand white on the railing, trying to look anywhere but Duo. Trowa couldn’t help himself. Duo was standing in the doorway, half out, everything paused while he looked. He looked, eyes running over his chest and stomach and Trowa caught the faint flash of pink in Duo’s cheeks. 

"I wanted—" Duo paused, giving Heero an angry look and stepping forward, keeping his voice soft. "To let you know that I’m sorry…It wasn’t your fault, and it wasn’t fair of me." 

It hurt. Trowa met Duo’s eyes and sighed. Duo knew it still hurt, too. He nodded, slowly, then looked at Heero. 

"Let him in. He can’t change what happened, but he’s at least trying," Trowa said it. It felt like fire to see Duo’s face, the clench of his jaw. The slight sheen on his eyes before Duo stepped in, past Heero, in to the circle of Trowa. 

"I don’t have to stay long…I just…miss you," Duo whispered, leaning in. Trowa smiled a little. He missed Duo, too. Gesturing upstairs, he lead his ex-lover up to his bedroom. It didn’t hurt to talk about it. To clear the air. Maybe then they could heal.


	24. Chapter Twenty Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2x3. Prompt was "The look between two people in which each loves the other but is too afraid to make the first move."

"Is it still raining?" Duo jumped, turning at the sound and finding himself nose to nose with Trowa. It was a strange position, one he wasn’t in often, since Trowa was taller than he was. He nodded, fighting back a blush and the shiver that ran over his skin. Trowa stared at him, then cleared his throat, taking a step back, looking past him and out the window. 

"Well, uh. I guess you can…see…" Duo cursed silently. He slide off of the sill, wiggling between Trowa and the window, flopping on the couch and sighing heavily. This was the fourth day of rain. He watched Trowa from behind his bangs, eyeing the way his shoulders bunched under his shirt as he crossed his arms. The taller boy turned, and Duo snapped his gaze back to the TV. 

Trowa slid his eyes over Duo slowly, smiling a little at his pout. Shaking his head, he made his way across the room, sitting on the couch next to him. Duo jumped, looking over at him, then back at the TV. Inwardly, Trowa sighed. For some reason, Duo didn’t like him. It didn’t matter, he told himself. He swallowed, shifting on the couch, hand resting on the cushion. 

Biting his lip, Duo shifted his own weight, leaning in to Trowa’s warmth. Trowa stiffened as Duo’s fingers brushed his own. Duo sucked in a breath, then exhaled, waiting, paused on the moment of Trowa’s inaction. Next to him, he could feel the tenseness in Trowa’s arms. Trowa’s fingers twitched. It was a surprise to both of them. Flushing darkly, Trowa let his fingers rest over Duo’s. Neither of them spoke. 


	25. Chapter Twenty Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2x3. No prompt. An attempt to capture my own experiences of depression and how I deal.

It was raining. The drops fell against the roof and windows, echoing through the small flat. Duo was curled blankets and pillows, loose hair spilling over the bed. He’d been there all day, silent and still. 

This was their bed. Their bedroom, their house. Duo’s cold cup of tea in Trowa’s mug on their nightstand. Something inside of him constricted, warming and filling him. Duo was his, and this was their home, even with Duo under a blanket, wrapped around an emptiness Trowa couldn’t fill. 

The medication would help. It would even out Duo’s moods and push him away from anxiety, and depression. But it would take time, and patience, and months of Duo ripping out dirty stitches to cleanse infected wounds before he could really heal. 

"Are you coming out today?" Trowa asked, picking up the mug, careful to keep his voice neutral. He flattened his bangs with one hand, watching as the lump under the blankets didn’t move. 

"No," came the response, muffled by a weariness Trowa remembered from the war. It was Duo’s battle. Trowa could not recover for him. He could only cheer or soothe, the same way Duo cheered or soothed for him, on days when he could. 

Trowa thought back to their last joint session. They’d talked about insecurity, his own fears echoed back at him while Duo’s braid was twisted in thin, nimble fingers. Duo described how hard it was to talk, to reach out with the fear of rejection hanging over him.

"Sometimes," he’d said, "it’s better to worry that maybe you don’t care than to know that you don’t." Duo ran and hid, or raged, anger and confusion boiling everything he touched. It was a matter of control he was learning to undo: he had to trust that Trowa loved him. 

Trowa knew that he should draw Duo out. That his therapist, their therapist, would say that the best thing for Duo’s recovery would be to make him talk about it. To make him ask for the comfort.

Trowa remembered the way Duo had asked him, once, softly, after dinner, to watch a movie with him. He remembered his own sharp reply, and the way Duo had gone to bed after. Trowa hadn’t understood. Neither had Duo. Trowa was tired and said so and Duo heard “I’m tired of you.” 

Duo was supposed to communicate now. It was hard. Some days Duo didn’t have a name for the ache, for the desperate need of touch and company and the feeling of just having Trowa  _there_. Duo knew Trowa had his own recovery, his own battles to fight, and lately Trowa had noticed Duo trying to communicate without taking up space. 

So. Trowa knew the therapist would tell him to make Duo ask. To draw Duo out and make him talk about whatever thought was lodged between his brain and his teeth. Whatever was keeping him burrowed in the blanket and unable to meet Trowa’s eyes at night.

It was a good thing the therapist wasn’t there, he thought, drawing back the covers. 

"Sounds good to me," Trowa said, setting the mug back down. He slid in slowly, giving Duo time to pull away, to assert any wants or needs that might be forming, now. Duo didn’t. Duo froze, stilling farther, until Trowa was pressed against him, an arm draping lazily over his hip. He wiggled closer until his head was tucked under Trowa’s, Trowa’s breath against his ear.

It rained, the sound softening under their blankets. Trowa rested his chin on top of Duo’s head and ran his hand through his hair, humming tunelessly. Duo relaxed against him, biting his lip. The tight, bruised spot under his breastbone relaxed, and he let out a deep breath.

"You want to cook? Later?" Duo asked, softly, in the to the fabric of Trowa’s shirt. He meant together, and he knew Trowa would know it. The hand in his hair stilled and he felt himself curl, felt that tight spot twinging and beginning to tense again, like an old bullet wound. Two fingers slid their way under his chin, tilting his head up until he was looking in to a pair of happy, emerald eyes. 

"Do I get to pick the menu?" Trowa’s fingers stroked along his jaw. Duo smiled shyly at him, nodding a little and rubbing their noses. "Then it’s a date." 

Duo smiled again, settling back against his chest and closing his eyes. He’d have to shower before dinner, and wash his hair. Maybe Trowa would join him. And after, maybe the could watch a movie together. Duo drifted to sleep with his fingers tight in Trowa’s shirt, his lover smiling in to his hair. 


	26. Chapter Twenty Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2x5. Prompt was The sensation that someone is mentally undressing you.

Relena’s birthday party was loud and packed with people Duo didn’t know. Duo grimaced, fiddling with his tie with his free hand, then took a sip of his drink. He wanted to leave, but he knew Relena would want to see him, all of them, after the fussier guests had left. Glancing at his watch, he held back a groan. It had only been 30 minutes. 

He was standing near the door to the balcony when it started. The prickle between his shoulder blades that told him he was being watched. Duo could feel the gaze sliding over him, and he turned his head slightly, scanning the room. He stopped on Wufei, mouth going dry suddenly, body going warm.

Wufei was across the room, staring at him. His eyes were dark, fixed to Duo’s body and moving slowly from his head to his toe. Duo’s cheeks heated, turning pink as he felt his clothing dropped away despite the crowded palace room. Smirking, Wufei set his glass down, striding across the room.

Duo watched him with wide eyes. This couldn’t be Wufei. Not  _his_  Fei, who liked to keep things to the privacy of their home. Not  _his_  Fei, wrapping an arm around his waist and leaning in to him, growling softly in to his ear as he lead him on to the balcony. 

"You look delicious tonight, love," Wufei commented, pressing Duo up against the wall. Duo bit his lip, swallowing hard as those dark eyes ran over him, lingering at the hollow of his throat. Leaning in, Wufei ran his tongue over the spot, growling a little. Duo swallowed sharply, hands sliding to rest on Wufei’s hips. 

Wufei pulled back, looking unsure, suddenly, and Duo leaned in, kissing him. Hell, why not. They had plenty of time. Who knew when they’d get a chance to make out at the palace again?


	27. Chapter Twenty Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2x5 written for a friend, who gave the prompt "War and Peace"

What Duo loved most about Wufei was the strong line of muscle, the flash of fire in his eyes. The gnash of teeth during play, when he was pinned, and Duo was moving over and biting the back of his neck, twisting his hips just right so that Wufei would moan loud and long and—

“Stop,” Wufei commanded, eying Duo warily. His lover was dark eyes and a lazy smirk, Shinigami bleeding through the Duo mask he wore in public. They were at Quatre’s celebrating his birthday. They’d been there for two hours and it was time to leave, now, before Wufei was thrust in to a closet or against the wall or over the desk or right here, on the table, with Duo’s mouth—

“Stop,” he tried again, hissing a little this time. That braided baka— _his braided baka_ , a part of the Dragon’s mind gloated—was sipping his whiskey neat and running the rim of the glass over his lower lip, tongue darting out to chase something other than a bead of sweat dripping down Wufei’s neck. With a slight snarl, Wufei stood, hand closing around Duo’s wrist.

His lover seemed amused, standing lazily, shoulder brushing against him as he stood. They said hasty goodbyes, darting out of the penthouse and onto the street. Wufei smiled, his fingers tangled with Duo’s, laughing as they ran to the bus stop. The cool New York autumn wrapped around them, soothing the heat of Wufei’s cheeks.

During the war, Duo was an ally, a comrade. Someone he could talk to, but someone who was separate from himself. He’d told himself that it was natural for a soldier to find comfort in the arms of Death, especially during war, and gave himself over to release with the abandon of the damned. He drifted like a ghost in his mourning garb, eyes haunted by the hungry ghosts of his ancestors.

Now he let Duo pull him on to his lap, smiling with dark eyes. Duo’s arms anchored him in peace time, lips seeking his in the shadow of the bus shelter. He gave in, turning his head and putting a hand on Duo’s shoulder, even as his lover’s hand cradled his face, the fabric of his gloves soft against his cheek. It was a brief kiss, a promise of their dark room and sweat slick skin. Wufei rumbled against his lover, nosing his cheek, then pulling away.

All in all, he preferred peace.  


	28. Chapter Twenty Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2xR. Prompt was the Against Me song "Black Me Out"

”Is this his house?” Duo demanded, peering angrily up at the brick townhouse. It was late, the streets empty and cold, and Relena nodded, arms wrapped tightly around her stomach, plastic grocery bag cold against her thigh. She was not dressed for being outside. She was dressed for the warm thrum of a club, for hot bodies and the trickle of sweat down her back. Duo smirked, knocked back his beer, then held the bottle out to her. 

"You’re gonna wanna turn around, princess," Duo stated, and Relena wondered what he meant—until he started unzipping his pants. She stiffened and turned, covering her mouth in shock. It soon turned in to giggles as she realized what Duo was doing. After a few minutes, the sound of water stopped, and she could hear him adjusting his pants.  

"Beer, please," was his only request, and she handed it to him with a wide grin on her face. She’d been trying very hard not to cry, earlier, tucked in to a corner in her stables, where she could breathe in the comforting smell of horse and home. Out of all the men she’d met, Jean had seemed different. It was only a few minutes in to their date that she realized the truth: he only saw her as a pawn…just like everyone else. 

Duo’d hauled her to her feet, kissed her forehead, then marched her in to her rooms with a command to wash. He’d picked out her clothes, done her hair, and dragged her downtown to a club so packed Relena couldn’t breathe. And then they’d danced, Duo pressed close to her, one hand lightly on her hip. 

"You got the eggs?" Duo’s voice interrupted. She handed the bag over, trying hard not to giggle as he opened the carton. "Now. You’re gonna throw six, and I’m gonna throw six, okay?"

"And then what?"

"And then we’re gonna run," his face was impish and Relena did giggle, this time. They threw together, Duo’s hitting next to windows to splatter over the glass without breaking. She threw as hard as she could, hitting the first floor brick and door with a swell of vindictive pride. And then they heard breaking glass. Duo turned to her with wide eyes, then laughed. 

"Shit, princess, you broke a window!" Duo whooped, then grabbed her hand. There were lights flicking on, and shouts from the townhouse, and they ran. Relena’s lungs burned, hand tight in Duo’s as they flew down the street, through an alley and in to another and finally, they stopped. He had her pressed against a door, body blocking hers as they panted. 

"I think we lost them," he grinned, still out of breath. looking down at her with a proud, affectionate beam.  She grinned back, then covered her mouth with her hand to smother the laughter that followed, head falling forward to rest against Duo’s chest. He smelled of sweat, and smoke. Of cheap beer and sandalwood, still, somehow.

"Oops?" she murmured against his chest, shoulders still shaking, biting her lip. She just wanted a normal date. A night out with someone who liked her and wanted to do more than advance their political career. Duo’s arms wrapped around her, his chin digging in to the top of her head. 

"Serves him right," he growled. Duo rubbed his cheek on Relena’s hair, then kissed the top of her head, sending a sudden flash of heat through her. She flushed a little, face pressed against his chest, then clutched at him, fingers digging in to his back.

Maybe she was just looking in the wrong place. 


	29. Chapter Twenty Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2x3. Prompt was http://fuckyeah2x3x2.tumblr.com/post/81297271143/source

Duo had never been so happy to see Trowa.

Even if the Oz uniform stung, even if he played his role too well and twisted Duo’s arm tight behind his back in a way that would’ve brought heat to his groin—if it had been any other situation. But with that uniform and the leer of the other guards following them, all Duo could remember was the feeling of hands on his skin and the breaking of bone that followed.  

There were too many eyes, from cameras, from soldiers walking the halls. But Duo needed something to remind him of the boy holding his arm. Something to remind him of the way lips found his and clung. They were in the elevator, heading down to cell blocks and darkness, and Duo wiggled in Trowa’s grasp, just enough to reach up to his nose. Just enough to make a face. 

Trowa’s expression didn’t change. It couldn’t. Not if he wanted to keep cover and keep both of them safe. But Duo felt him shift. He felt the sudden touch on the back of his calf, of warm against his hip where their bodies touched. He swallowed a little, chest tight and hot and the tips of his ears flaring red. 

When the doors opened, Trowa shoved Duo out first, making him stumble and curse. But he left his hand on the small of his back. He walked as close as he could. 

It was enough. 


	30. Chapter Thirty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggested 4xR. Prompt was "Something where Quatre is being all efficient and competent and things!"

The kitchen was stainless steel, a wide, open space with an island in the center, and Quatre stood at the sink washing his hands with a dreamy smile on his face. After a week of nonstop meetings and deadlocked negotiations, he was looking forward to spending a quiet evening with those who meant the most to him. 

It was Relena’s birthday, and he’d tailored his menu for her: lamb kabobs and couscous and roasted onions and peppers and flat, sweet bread with honey and dates with butter. He didn’t have desset. Hilde would take care of that. Trowa and Duo would bring wine, and Wufei and Heero had promised to bring a bottle of sake, something from Wufei’s collection. 

All Quatre had to do was cook. It was a fitting present he thought, chopping the lamb in to chunks, since Relena had taught him to cook. Smiling, he moved through the kitchen, prepping his vegetables and warming the oven. He’d been passable before, but Relena had taught him the chemistry he needed to truly shine. He paired herbs and broths and wine together and soon the meat was sizzling, the penthouse filling with the smell. 

The doorbell rang as he was plating things, the table set with Relena in a position of honor. He answered the door with his apron around his waist, smiling as Duo teased and handed over a bottle of wine, Trowa trailing behind with a grin. Quatre’s apartment filled steadily, wine and sake interchanged as they laughed. He watched his friends with a steady smile, filled with their happiness and the satisfaction of a well-cooked meal. 

Relena helped him carry plates to the kitchen, despite his protests. It was her birthday, after all. But when she hugged him and pressed a kiss to his cheek, he was glad she’d insisted. 

"I’m proud of you, Quatre," she beamed, squeezing him tightly. He felt a swell of pride, remembering the first time he’d cooked for her: the bland chicken and limp broccoli. Pulling back, she straightened his collar, then slipped towards the dinning room. He watched her go with a grin. 


	31. Chapter Thirty One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2x3. Prompt was Ice Cream

His nose was sunburned. Duo could feel the skin, hot and tight over his face as he looked out over the waves. Tomorrow, the others would be back, and they’d go back to being just friends. The sun was going down, the sky red and pink and orange, spilling on to the water like paint. Sighing, he pulled his feet out of the sand and trekked back to the towel, flopping gracelessly on to it. 

"Your nose is burnt," Trowa observed, looking over at him with one hand shielding his eyes. The Russian was stretched out on his stomach, skin a perfect golden tan, and Duo almost hated him. And then he scooted forward, just a little, brushing their lips together lightly, and Duo smiled instead. He scrunched his nose. 

"D’you still love me?" he teased, violet eyes alive and sparkling, leaning in to the thumb that traced over his jawbone. 

"Always," came the solemn reply, Trowa’s accent thick in the darkening light. Duo laughed, happily, and sat up. He stretched, muscles lax and warm after a day lying lazily in the sun. His lover sat as well, tugging on his shirt and brushing sand off his legs. 

"Let’s get some ice cream," he suggested, watching as Duo shook himself, flinging sand and drops of water over the towel. He tugged on his shirt, braid slapping wetly against his back, then grinned at him. 

"Depends. You gonna give me a piggy back?" he was teasing, but Trowa paused, head tilting as he looked Duo over. Then he crouched, looking over his shoulder at him. For a minute, Duo was frozen to the spot. They’d never talked about this. They were always careful, always quiet about their relationship. It wouldn’t do to draw attention. It chafed, especially for Duo, who wanted to run screaming and laughing and telling everyone that he was loved, that he had love. 

"Come on, Duo. My treat," Trowa looked a little unsure. The tips of his ears were red, and Duo swallowed, climbing on to his back and wrapping his arms around his neck, nuzzling the spot behind his ear. Tomorrow the others would be back, and they’d have to go back to being quiet. But for now, he and Trowa had a date. The first of what he hoped would be many. 


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2x3. Prompt was "Trowa teaches Duo yoga." This uh. Ended up having nothing to do with yoga.

It was morning, the sun creeping across the hardwood floor of their living room. Sprawled in a patch of sun, the kitten watched Duo with tail twitching, eyes half-shut. He was dozing, purring, and Duo stared at him with his lower lip jutting out in a pout, shifting restlessly on the soft purple mat.

“Still,” Trowa murmured, eyes shut. Duo gave him a Look, the lip jutting out further as he tried to still himself. Tried to center his core and take deep, calming breaths. The room was cold. His hair was down, itching against his nose, and Duo’s attention focused on that. His nose. The way it twitched, the ticklish feeling of i brushing his neck. Taking another deep breath, he shut his eyes, trying to block the feeling out. It didn’t work. Duo exhaled sharply, feathering the hair in front of his face.

“Duo,” Trowa’s eyes opened. He gave his lover a piercing look, one eyebrow raising. Duo met his gaze with a pout, wiggling on his mat again.

“I’m trying!” he groused. “My hair tickles.”

“So put it up,” Trowa closed his eyes again, expression serene. Duo waited a few minutes, then stuck his tongue out at him. Trowa’s eyebrow twitched again. “I saw that.”

“Of course you did,” Duo muttered under his breath, rolling his eyes. He closed them, taking a deep breath again. In and out. In and out. His nose itched. A lock of hair brushed the back of his neck. Somewhere the kitten was purring. Duo sighed, arching his back in a stretch, popping his back as he did. The sound was loud, echoing in the room, and Duo winced. He cracked his eye open to find Trowa staring at him with exasperation etched into his face. Flashing a sheepish grin, Duo ducked his shoulders. “Uh, sorry?”

Trowa’s lips twitched.

“Duo,” he started, sighing. It was warm, laced with affection, curling around Duo’s chest and settling on his heart. “If you don’t want to do yoga, you don’t have to.”

“I know,” he rubbed the back of his neck, looking at the cat. “But there’s just been a lot....lately.”

“A lot,” Trowa repeated, tilting his head. Duo nodded, hands folding in his lap. Picking at the hem of his pants. His eyes darted towards Trowa’s, then away, settling on the cat sprawled over the floor. Their floor. Their apartment. They’d been living together for eight months--and they had only spent a handful of nights there together. Barely two weeks spent in their bed, legs tangled, Duo’s head tucked under Trowa’s chin. It was Preventers, mostly. The endless job of maintaining the peace. Now they were both home and working separate shifts. Duo’s moon passed Trowa’s sun twice a day, a handful of hours to carry on a relationship.

“Duo,” it was soft, breathed like a sigh as Trowa’s arms went around him. Duo melted against him, inhaling deeply. He curled his fingers into Trowa’s shirt, turning his head to press his ear against his chest, listening to the steady beat of his heart. There were hands in his hair, smoothing back the flyaway strands. And then Trowa was cupping his chin, tipping his head back and stroking his thumb over the curve of his cheek. “You should have said.”

“It’s work,” Duo explained, looking up at him. “I didn’t wanna whine.”

“It is not whining,” Trowa was firm, his lips brushing over his. “You are more important than work.” Duo smiled, cheeks burning. There was joy in his expression, etched in the lines around his eyes, the dimples in his cheek. Trowa returned his smile, cradling Duo’s face in his hand. “What do you say we give up on the yoga for now? Go back to bed? I can call in, da?”

“Da,” Duo agreed, leaning in to kiss his lover again. Morning yoga, he thought, was something he thought he could get use to.

 


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt was: pilots before the final battle of the Eve wars
> 
> SO This sort of turned into surprise Poly? hope that’s okay! That was definitely not my intention I totally planned on this being a 2x5 but it sort of turned into a 1x2x3x5. I don’t know where Quatre is. Probably fangirling over Relena or spending quality time with Rashid. Fill in the blanks, yo!

It was a change in the air pressure that alerted him. Subtle and quiet, just the sudden feeling where there hadn’t been one before. Wufei didn’t speak. He simply moved closer to the window, creating space for his companion. It was late, the ship silent for once, only the soft echoes of voices at the bridge reaching him. They were fighting tomorrow, and Wufei could not sleep. After hours of trying, he’d slipped out, made his way out of the living quarters to sit alone, nestled in one of the strange bubble-like windows. He should have known he would be followed.

“Here,” Duo carefully tucked the blanket he carried around them both, leaning into his side. Wufei accepted it with a twitch of his lips, the barest hint of a smile. It was cold. He was cold. But Duo’s presence warmed something in him. The braided pilot had noticed his absence, had unerringly tracked him down. And he’d brought a blanket. Whatever irritation Wufei had been feeling at being followed evaporated as Duo’s hand found his own beneath the blanket, fingers linking together.

“Thank you,” he leaned his head on Duo’s shoulder, still gazing out the window. The silence was welcome, an island of peace amidst their war planning. It felt wrong to break it, but Wufei did, straightening and turning to look at his lover, expression drawn. “I did not mean to wake you.”

“You didn’t,” Duo bumped their shoulders together gently. “I couldn’t sleep.”

“None of us can,” Trowa slid into the window across from them, offering a drowsy smile. His accent was thick, husky with exhaustion, hair messy. Heero trailed behind him, clutching another blanket, lips curved in a sullen pout. He sat next to Trowa, wrapping himself in the blanket and sticking his feet in Duo’s lap. Wufei watched them with a fond smile, rubbing his own toes along Trowa’s thigh. The smile he received in return was small, the barest hint. It was enough.

“Don’t do anything stupid tomorrow,” Heero spoke with his head buried in Trowa’s side, glaring fiercely at Duo. There was a muffled thump, the sound of Duo kicking him under the blankets, and then a snort. Trowa wrapped his arm around Heero’s shoulders, snorting and sharing a look with Duo.

“Duo,” he started, “is not the one with the history of stupid. Or have you forgotten, Mr. It Hurts Like Hell?” Wufei rolled his eyes as Duo giggled, Their quiet bickering was comforting. It grounded him, was something he could hold in his hands during the darkness of battle. Duo had left his side, crawling across the expanse of blankets to wiggle between the taller boys, wrapping his arms around Trowa’s waist and pillowing his head on his hip. Heero’s head rested against his back, Trowa’s fingers in his hair, and Wufei’s heart swelled as he watched them, smiling foolishly. Trowa met his gaze, raising an eyebrow, and he sighed.

Sliding away from his wall, Wufei crawled across the tangle of legs, wedging himself between Trowa and the window. He could look across his stomach and see Duo’s glittering violet eyes, Heero’s tousled hair. Trowa’s hand rubbed the back of his neck, Heero’s hand finding his on Duo’s hip, and Wufei let his eyes drift close, contentment filling him. Wufei had never expected to fall in love with a man. Let alone three of them. It was a mystery how it worked, how they were able to make it work. But sitting quietly together on the eve of what they hoped to be the last battle, he couldn’t think to want anything else.


End file.
